<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World's A Door That's Open Wide by rosieeexox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928418">The World's A Door That's Open Wide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox'>rosieeexox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Painter Stiles Stilinski, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Soldier Derek Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Writer Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a Prince. He's known since he was 10 that he was going to be shipped off to marry a Princess when he turns 18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, theres two others but it would be a spoiler to put them here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World's A Door That's Open Wide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took some creative liberties here. Everything is pretty modern except that there are castles, and candles instead of electricity, and carriages instead of cars. </p><p>This is also my first time writing smut in a looooooong time so forgive me in advance.</p><p>Unbeta'd as always.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Stiles was 10 his mom died. She was kind, beautiful, and always snuck him extra cookies from the kitchen. She was also the Queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stiles was 10 his dad, the King, sat him down. They were both still dressed in their funeral clothes. His dad explained to him that things were going to change. That his life was going to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that your mother is gone, you are the only heir to the throne.” Stiles remembers how steady his dad’s voice had sounded. “When you’re finally 18, you’re going to have to marry someone and produce your own heir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s an heir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A child. Someone to rule the kingdom when you pass away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have to rule the kingdom?” Stiles had asked, although he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Not for a few years, but yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nodded, not sure what to say. His dad patted him on the head, and that was the last time they spoke of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stiles was 10, he realized his duty was to his kingdom. That all of the fairytales his mom used to read to him before bed were fake. People didn’t marry for love. They married for power. They married because it was their duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stiles was 10, he stopped believing in love. Stopped hoping he’d find it one day. Stopped believing in 'happily ever after.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was just starting to rise when Scott quietly opened the big, wooden door that lead to the Prince’s bedroom. He was unsurprised to find the Prince already awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” Stiles replies, not looking up from his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles waves his hand in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also a parade today in town. Me and Isaac were going to go. You could join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the invite, Scotty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t left the castle in a while.” Scott says, knowing he’s very close to crossing the line. They have this argument often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to the library yesterday to get books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sighs, knowing there’s no point in trying. “I stand corrected. If you change your mind, we’re leaving after lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles hums in response. He waits until he hears the sound of the door close before putting his book down with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows Scott means well. Him and Isaac always try to get him out of the castle. Stiles just doesn’t see the point. Scott is his best friend, but he’s also his servant. He considers Isaac a friend, but he also works in the castle. Some people would probably call him a recluse. They’d be right. But what’s the point in making friends when you know you’re never going to see them again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles eyes the calendar hanging on his wall. His 18th birthday is in three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits by the window and pulls out a new canvas. He sets up his paints and gets his brushes from the drying rack. He mostly paints landscapes to calm his anxiety, but the new army recruits are finishing their training today, so he paints them instead. Their strong lines and bright colors are a nice change from the usual flat green he’s used to. He ignores the feeling he gets when he looks at the soldiers for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll be married to a princess within a week, whether he likes it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s fully expecting the knock on his door the night before his birthday. His father lets himself in before Stiles can get the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King smiles softly. “I have some news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erica Reyes. She’s a Princess of the kingdom just across the lake. The union will expand both kingdoms and open new trade routes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles plasters a fake smile on his face. “Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t move, even after his dad has left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock strikes midnight, shaking Stiles out of his trance. “Happy birthday to me.” He mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott arrives early the next morning and is thrilled to see Stiles asleep in his bed. He wakes him gently, earning a groan from the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve packed up the carriage and brought your bags down already. Is there anything else you want to take with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes. “I’ll grab some books and meet you downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiles. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighs. “I just woke up, can we delve into my psyche later? It’s a long trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, no one would blame you if you weren’t completely excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my duty, Scott.” Stiles says, like that explains everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Scott says softly, exiting the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles grabs breakfast off the table and slings his backpack over his shoulder. He was able to fit most of the books he hasn’t read yet. He reaches the carriage just as it’s done getting loaded up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All set?” His dad asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles. “Yup! As long as Scott remembered to grab my paints.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sending these two with you for protection.” The King says, motioning to the two giant men standing beside the carriage. “They just graduated top of their class; Hale and Boyd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles eyes the two soldiers, he recognizes one of them, Hale, immediately. He’s painted him often. He stood out on the field, always bigger and faster than the person he was battling. It was nice to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hale clears his throat, alerting Stiles to the fact that he was staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just woke up. I’m barely awake.” He explains, knowing there’s a blush creeping up his neck. “Should we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hale and Boyd nod and enter the carriage behind Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write me when you get there.” His dad instructs him and pulls him into a hug. “Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets in the carriage and keeps his eyes on the castle until it disappears out of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s awkward. Stiles can feel it and he knows it’s because of him. He wants to break the silence, he just doesn’t know how. He should thank the soldiers for accompanying him. He should talk to Scott about the last book he read. He should say literally anything to break the tense silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been to the Reyes kingdom before?” Hale asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Stiles responds, thankful someone finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard it’s really nice.” Scott adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Stiles says. “I’m gonna read.” Nobody says anything so Stiles digs in his bag for a book. He pulls out ‘For Whom the Bell Tolls’ by Ernest Hemingway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s sunset when Scott has an outburst. “Oh my God!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Stiles asks, alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wished you a happy birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighs, thankful there’s no threat. “Oh, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday?” Hale asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Finally 18.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyd chuckles, it’s the first sound he’s made all trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to do something.” Scott insists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Scott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not. I didn’t even get you anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dragging you to another kingdom with me, I don’t think that’s worthy of a present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles notices how Hale’s eyes widen at Scott addressing him like that. He laughs, just to make sure they don’t get the wrong idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can give me your dessert tonight, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott huffs. “But cranberry muffins are my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles rolls his eyes affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should stop for tonight.” Hale interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make camp for the night next to a small river. They eat by the fire. Scott fills the silence, talking about all the different ways to prepare chicken and why this particular way is his favorite. Stiles isn’t really listening. He’s mesmerized by the waves on the river, wishes he could paint it. Maybe they’ll have time tomorrow morning, although he doubts it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a walk down the river before bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go too far!” Scott says before either of the soldiers can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks about a hundred feet down the river, finds a log to sit on, and cries. He cries for his mom, for his future, for Scott who was forced to come with him. He muffles his sobs in his hands. There’s the sound of a stick breaking and a whispered curse. Stiles wipes the tears from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Hale steps forward slowly. “Just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sniffles. “I wasn’t crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hale shrugs, like it doesn’t matter to him either way. He sits besides Stiles on the log and offers him something. Stiles looks down to see half of a cranberry muffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday.” Hale says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hale.” Stiles sniffles again, taking the muffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, Hale is my last name. But I go by Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks, Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek nods. Stiles finishes the muffin in silence. They return to camp and Stiles gets into his tent wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a knock on the wooden post before Scott enters. Stiles is embarrassed how briefly he wished it was Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Derek’s job to protect Stiles, that’s why he’s eavesdropping on their conversation. It’s his job. It’s what the King asked him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except nobody told him that the Prince was, well, hot. He’d never seen him before. Apparently he barely left his room before all this. He never attended the military trainings with his father, was never at any of the parades or feasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Derek is eavesdropping on his conversation with Scott because it’s his job. Not because of anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could run, you know.” Scott whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek would catch us.” Stiles says. Derek’s heart skips at the mention of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek?” Scott asks, his voice breaking a whisper for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Scott says, his voice accusing. He knows Stiles can hear it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, we have to go to the Reyes kingdom. It’s my duty, Scott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to marry for love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a silence. Derek doesn’t know why he’s so eager to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my duty. My duty is to my kingdom, and to the Reyes kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek takes that as his cue to leave. He’s glad Stiles decided not to run, and he’ll have to keep a closer eye on Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back to his tree stump and continues his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles wakes up to the sound of running water. He’s confused until he remembers the river. And the fact that they’re on the road; on their way to the Reyes kingdom. He’s not sure why he felt like it was a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat breakfast in silence. Stiles is too embarrassed to look at Ha- Derek, after having the soldier see him cry last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles reads, the jostling of the carriage makes it hard to concentrate, but it’s better than making eye contact with Derek, or making small talk with Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek offers him bread, presumably at lunch time. Stiles smiles but catches himself quickly. He goes back to his book as soon as he’s done chewing; which he does while looking out the window and not at any of the other passengers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make camp what feels like only a few hours later. Stiles would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t hurt from reading all day, but it’s still better than the alternative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns in early, promising Scott he’ll play him in cards tomorrow night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s late and Stiles’ light is still on. Derek should probably check on him. The Prince obviously felt uncomfortable after their interaction by the river. Derek had purposely alerted him of his presence to minimize the embarrassment, but maybe Derek had overstepped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, it was late and Stiles should be asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks lightly on Stiles’ tent but doesn’t get an answer. He enters slowly, giving the Prince plenty of time to yell at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds Stiles asleep, book laying open across his chest. Derek would find it endearing if he wasn’t literally escorting the Prince to his future wife. So he doesn’t find it endearing. At all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks the book up, careful not to lose it’s page. It’s not the usual red book Stiles reads in the carriage. He looks at the cover and notices it’s ‘Romeo and Juliet.’ The pages look worn, like it’s been read over and over. Derek huffs a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts the book on the floor and pulls the blanket over Stiles’ sleeping form. He blows out the candle and exits the tent just as quietly as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is aware somebody tucked him into bed last night. He knows he fell asleep reading, but he woke up covered in a blanket and his candle only melted halfway; meaning somebody blew it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t mention it at breakfast. He keeps telling himself it was Scott. He refuses to entertain the idea that it was anybody else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriage is blissfully quiet that morning. Stiles can even hear the birds chirping. It’s very relaxing. What’s not relaxing is the fact that Derek is glaring a hole through his book. He’s not even looking at Stiles, he’s just staring at the book with almost a confused look on his face. Stiles catches his eye eventually, and Derek looks out the window for the rest of the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride seems exceptionally long, and Stiles has read the same page over and over again. He looks outside to see the sun is starting to set and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we just make camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Derek answers immediately. Even Boyd looks at him weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Scott says slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles lets Derek and Boyd set up the tents. Scott drags him towards a stream to collect water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on with you and Hale?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Nothing!” Stiles doesn’t even have to fake his surprise and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looks at him suspiciously but doesn’t push it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Stiles turns in early. He’s about to blow out his candle for the night when there’s a knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Scott?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Scott.” Derek says, his voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Stiles replies in almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Derek turns to leave but pauses. Stiles holds his breath. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Stiles feels his heart speed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you read romance novels when no ones looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. Not what Stiles was expecting. He’s embarrassed at all the thoughts that ran through his head when Derek wanted to ask him a question. He reacts, of course, with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Are you spying on me or something? Going through my things?” Stiles yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Stiles, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being paid to transport me around the lake, not pry into my personal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek straightens, his face goes blank. He looks like a soldier for the first time since this trip started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, sir. Please forgive me, Your Highness.” Derek leaves before Stiles can say another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles throws himself into bed and wills himself not to cry. He succeeds. Mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek storms back to his tent, ignoring the worried looks from both Boyd and Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take watch tonight.” Boyd calls after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So stupid.” Derek mutters to himself. It’s this annoying habit he has whenever he’s angry. Laura used to make fun of him for it. God, he misses his family. He’ll write them a letter as soon as he’s done cursing the day Stiles Stilinski was ever born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I think we were friends? Idiot.” He laughs bitterly, pacing around his tent. “He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he’s about to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>married </span>
  </em>
  <span>to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What does that have to do with anything?’ Laura’s voice is bullying him, even in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an asshole. I asked a simple question. God, what is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on his tent before Scott enters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Derek sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I’m just a servant but I’ve known Stiles a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Derek asks, but it comes out more forcefully than he intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, nothing. I’m just saying, if you want to talk, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you two are so alike.” Scott huffs and exits the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek wishes there was a door to slam, but settles for aggressively blowing out his candle instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride the next morning is awkward to say the least. Stiles is aware Scott and Boyd probably heard him screaming last night. He’s thankful nobody has said anything to him, but he’s also getting anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes out his book to distract himself. He’s a few pages in when somebody scoffs. His blood chills. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was Derek but when he looks up, Derek is staring out the window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coward. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stiles glares at him for several seconds. Scott coughs nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles resumes reading, pausing frequently to glare in Derek’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Boyd offers Derek lunch, he thanks him with a smile. Stiles barely resists throwing his sandwich at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should stop at the next town.” Scott announces suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a great idea.” Boyd replies, it sounds artificial. Or maybe it’s just the first time Stiles has heard him speak. Still, it’s suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles narrows his eyes. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Stiles. It’ll be fun! There’s a fair.” Scott puts on his best puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do fairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m making the executive decision that we’re stopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles scoffs. “Fine. You go have fun. I’ll sleep in the carriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott rolls his eyes. “So dramatic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stop and park the carriage in a big field. Even Stiles has to admit, the fair looks fun. But there’s no way in hell he’s spending a night at the fair with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Derek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come find us if you change your mind.” Scott says, waggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, but thanks.” Stiles smiles tightly, waving them off. For a moment, he thinks Derek hesitates, but when he looks up, the three of them are walking towards the rest of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lights a few candles and pulls out a book to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long he’s been reading when Derek appears in front of him. The first thing Stiles notices is that he looks vaguely disheveled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?” Stiles asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.” Derek smiles. It’s more than a little disarming. Stiles almost forgets that he’s supposed to be mad at him. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. I feel really safe and protected right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott and Boyd let me take the edge off. Boyd is plenty capable of protecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see Boyd anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come.” Derek says, reaching out his hands. “I’ll show you where he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Stiles huffs, settling back down to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek grabs the books from him, but Stiles doesn’t let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek, stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to the fair.” Derek says with a small tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Stiles tugs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not.” A tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because!” A tug. And then a rip. Stiles looks down at the torn cover of his book. The red cover ripped to reveal the cover of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Derek yells. “I knew you couldn’t have been reading Hemingway this whole time. I mean, honestly, who reads Hemingway for fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what!” Stiles shouts back. “So what if I read romance novels? Maybe I like to think that love actually does exist, even if it doesn’t for me! Even if I have to marry some girl that I know I’m not going to like because she’s not a - I mean, because I don’t even know her. So, yeah. Whatever. It’s my duty to marry a Princess. That doesn’t mean I can’t read whatever I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even like girls?” Derek asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Stiles shoots back, adrenaline still pumping after his rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles is stunned. He knows there’s a shocked look on his face. Before he can reply, Scott appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found us a hotel to stay at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Stiles replies weakly, clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The carriage will be fine here and it’s not a long walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods and follows Scott, hyper aware of Derek’s presence behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each get their own room and Stiles falls asleep immediately. The only thought he has before he drifts off is that he doesn’t think he likes girls, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is the last one to wake up the next morning. The carriage is ready and waiting by the time he finishes breakfast in his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek stares at him blankly when he enters the carriage. Scott recounts the events of the fair. Apparently Boyd won some muscle man competition. Stiles can’t say he’s surprised. He opts for looking out the window instead of reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s lost in thought when Derek’s voice interrupts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be at the Reyes kingdom tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles doesn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stop around lunch time to go fishing at a small lake. Scott and Boyd start on the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to show you how to fish?” Derek asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s romantic.” Stiles almost chokes. “You can show Erica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Erica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek makes him roll up his pants and take off his shoes so that he can stand a few feet into the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now swing the rod back and then throw it forward as hard as you can. You want to get it as far out as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles follows Derek’s directions and he’s pretty impressed with how far he gets it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Now, when you feel a pull, reel it in as quick as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into a comfortable silence, the sound of the lake is calming. He’s about to break the silence when he feels a tug on his fishing rod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I got something!” He says excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reel it in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles starts reeling in when the fish tugs on his line again, pulling him forward a step. “What the hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, I think you got a big one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fish tugs again and Stiles gets pulled at least a foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, I got you.” And then suddenly, Derek’s arms are around his waist, grounding him and pulling him back. “Keep reeling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles snaps out of it and starts reeling again. He’s glad for the distraction from the feel of Derek’s body against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fish is massive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Stiles caught this?” Scott jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sure did!” Derek assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys go change, your clothes are soaked.” Scott instructs them. “Me and Boyd will start cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles follows Derek to the carriage and grabs a new shirt and pants. He’s about to offer to take turns changing in the carriage when he’s faced with Derek’s bare chest. Stiles doesn’t stare. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He swears he sees Derek smirk before the soldier turns around and resumes changing. Stiles turns around, too, not wanting to be any more embarrassed than he already is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, who even looks like that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is served.” Scotts greets them when they return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Stiles mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat in a comfortable silence. There’s plenty of fish, so Stiles is able to have seconds. He feels strangely proud that he was able to provide for his friends. Oh God, did he just refer to these people as his friends? Scott is, obviously. But Boyd? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Derek</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He needed to get a grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek is just about to blow his candle out and go to sleep when he hears a soft knock outside his tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s simultaneously surprised and not surprised at all when it’s Stiles who enters his tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a tense silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Derek asks, not sure what the Prince could possibly want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are all those papers?” Stiles points at the folder Derek had been working in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A story I’m writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a writer?” Derek nods. “What kind of story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smirks. “A romance story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you come to my tent just to insult my writing choices?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Stiles says, sitting on the bed beside Derek. “I came to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Derek can ask what ‘this’ is, Stiles’ lips are on his. After a moment of surprise, he begins to kiss back. He swiped his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and the Prince moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your first kiss?” Derek asks, already breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Stiles blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek attaches his lips to Stiles’ again, pulling him on top. Stiles straddles him easily. They continue kissing until Derek shifts his hips just right and lets out a surprised moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek.” Stiles whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel how hard they both are through their thin pajama pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his own pants down slightly, allowing his hard cock to spring free. He does the same to Stiles and revels in the Prince’s quick inhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you want me to stop.” Derek says, voice low. Stiles nods, his eyes fixed on where their dicks are just barely touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek wraps a hand around both of them and begins stroking slowly. Stiles is a moaning, writhing mess above him. He’s quiet enough that he’s not worried about Boyd or Scott hearing them. Unless they’re purposely listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He speeds up, feeling his own release coming. If this is the first time anyone’s ever touched him, he’s not sure how Stiles has lasted this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek.” Stiles pants. That’s the only warning he gets before Stiles is cumming, hot stripes pouring down his hand and onto his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek is only a few seconds behind him, the feel of Stiles’ release on him pushing him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles collapses onto the bed next to him, both of them still panting. Derek takes off his already ruined shirt and cleans the both of them up. He blows out the candle and shifts around until he has Stiles’ head on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean for tomorrow?” Derek can’t help but ask, the darkness giving him the confidence he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Stiles whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek wakes up alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles wakes up in his tent, not wanting to think about waking up before dawn wrapped in Derek’s arms and crawling back to his own tent. He wanted nothing more than to lay there all night, feeling the warmth of another body, of Derek’s body, around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has a duty to his kingdom; a duty to Erica, his future wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays in his tent through breakfast, opting to grab some bread right before they hit the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan for today?” Derek asks, pointedly looking at Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles continues looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the Reyes kingdom.” Scott says it like it’s a question. “Aren’t we?” He asks, turning to look at Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods slightly. He pretends not to notice the way Derek’s shoulders fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Reyes castle is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s the first thing Stiles notices. It’s beautiful, white stone and deep, brown wood are framed by the several species of flowering trees. It truly looks like the castle Stiles always imagined when his mom read him fairytales. Maybe this won’t be so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chances a look at Derek and his heart sinks. Who is he kidding? This is going to suck no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re greeted by soldiers dressed in green and gold, complementary to the red and gold from Stiles’ kingdom. Scott immediately starts instructing everyone on where to put things and which boxes to handle with care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the horses to the stables.” Derek mutters, before walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is lead through the castle to a large dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Reyes will be with you in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods nervously. Oh God, he’s about to meet his future wife. What if she’s rude? What if she’s got a drinking problems. What if she’s ugly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That last one is thrown out completely as soon as Erica enters the dining room. Her long, blonde hair is tied up with ribbons and adorned with flowers. She’s easily the most beautiful woman Stiles has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Stiles greets her, his nerves still present. What if she hates him? What if she thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>ugly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cuter than I thought you’d be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica giggles. “Sorry, I just assumed you were an eligible husband because you were ugly. But you’re very cute, hot even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles struggles to regain his composure. “Thank you. You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind meeting with me privately in my room later? Feel free to get settled and then have one of the servants bring you over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for Stiles’ response, she turns and exits the dining room, her dress flowing behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s lead to his own bedroom, most of his stuff already there but not yet unpacked. He doesn’t remember the path they took to get here, which means he’ll definitely get lost later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would Erica want to meet with him privately? What does she want to talk about? Does she know about Derek? No, that’s stupid. How could she know about Derek? Maybe she knows he’s gay. He didn’t even know he was gay until a few hours ago, but maybe she could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or worse, what if she wants to have sex? They’re not even married yet! He hasn’t even officially proposed. Could he have sex with a woman? What he and Derek did was technically sex. What if Erica asks him if he’s a virgin? Would it be lying if he said yes? Is Erica a virgin? Why did he not think of any of these things before?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott is next to him before he knows it, rubbing his back and telling him to breathe with him; in through his nose, out through his mouth. Scott guides him to the bed and gives him a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t had a panic attack in a while.” Scott comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I started thinking and got carried away.” He places the empty water glass back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could still run away, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles laughs. “I don’t think so, Scotty.” They sit for another minute before Stiles excuses himself. “I have to go meet Erica, I’ll find you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrives at Erica’s room and knocks softly. Her door is painted with flowers similar to the ones Erica wore in her hair. Maybe they have painting in common; that would be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, hoping it looks genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motions him inside and dismisses her guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erica, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you go into what I’m sure is a very polite rejection and wish to protect my virtue, let me go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Stiles says slowly, sitting beside her on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask to meet with you privately so that we could have sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighs, feeling the tension leave his shoulders. Erica smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your guad, Boyd. We met a year ago and have been planning to elope. I hope you’re not too offended by this, but I used our marriage arrangement to get him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I hope you’re not disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly just confused.” Stiles confesses, trying to piece it together in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father will honor the agreement he made with King Noah even if we don’t marry. As long as you play along until after the party tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods dumbly. “I can do that. But how do you know your father won’t back out of the treaty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joining our lands is mutually beneficial for both kingdoms. He’s not going to give up new trade routes and access to your fruit crops over something as silly as marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my father feels the same way. He sent me here because he wants me to produce and heir, but I think you have that part covered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica giggles. “I do. Once me and Boyd are officially married, I’ll return to the kingdom. Will your father be alright with a Reyes-Boyd ruling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’ll just be happy it isn’t him.” Stiles jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re on board.” Erica sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made my life a lot easier, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Got your eye on someone?” Erica smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t mention anything until after the party is over. Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica sends him off with a kiss on the cheek. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to find his own way back to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The celebration is huge. There’s dishes Stiles has never even seen before. He mingles with his “future family” and talks about how excited he is to be part of such a beautiful kingdom. It’s all genuine, except for the part about marrying Erica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spots Derek a few times, always hovering in a dark corner by himself. He doesn’t mingle with anyone. Stiles has to hold back a laugh when a particularly brave brunette in a pretty dress asks him to dance. Derek practically growls at her before she scurries off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott finds him after the meal and is very obviously drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles. Did you know this is where we live now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Scott. Isn’t it pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pouts. “Our kingdom is prettier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our kingdom, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Scott huffs. “Do you like Erica?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go talk to Derek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighs. “Don’t annoy him too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek sighs as a very obviously intoxicated Scott makes his way towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles told me not to come over here and annoy you, but I didn’t listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.” Derek grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyd told me something very interesting today.” Derek doesn’t respond. “Did he tell you anything interesting today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyd doesn’t talk much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he told me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Princess Erica are going to elope tonight.” Scott says proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Stiles know?” Derek asks, his eyes flicking to the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dont know.” Scott pouts. “I tried to figure it out but I can’t tell. My detective skills aren’t working very well right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why.” Derek says dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, that means you and Stiles can still be together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek whips his head around to look at the other boy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He practically growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott holds his hands up in mock defence. “Woah, alright. Relax, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go enjoy the party, Scott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll leave you to your unnecessary brooding.” Scott says boldly, running away before Derek can grab him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does Derek look like he wants to murder you?” Stiles asks as soon as Scott returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s very moody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the party goes by quickly. Stiles has a few drinks and mingles some more. He even dances with Erica. He’ll never admit it, but he might’ve had fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s awoken the next morning by Scott entering his room loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The King wants to meet with you.” Scott announces nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles groans. He hopes Erica was right about her father honoring the treaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s lead to a giant metal door, several guards line the hallway and entrance. They let him into the biggest bedroom Stiles has ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Stiles.” King Reyes addresses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems my daughter has run off. She left me a note that she will return soon, but that she cannot fulfill the honor of being your bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles puts on his best frown. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope King Noah won’t be too angry. I’m willing to uphold the agreements we made if he is.” Stiles has to hold back a snort at the thought of his father being angry at anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, I’m sure he will be. The treaty benefits both kingdoms splendidly. I’d hate to see that change because of something as silly as marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sentiments exactly.” King Reyes agrees. Stiles silently thanks Erica for basically feeding him his lines. “You’re free to leave as soon as you’re carriage is ready. Please give King Noah my deepest apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles exits into the hallway and doesn’t let out the breath he was holding until he’s safely back in his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave later that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back to the Stilinski kingdom is tense. It’s silent and awkward and Stiles </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wishes Scott wasn’t here so he could talk to Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Scott suggests the stop for water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great idea, Scott.” Stiles encourages him. “We’ll wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek gives him a strange, panicked look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Scott closes the door behind him, Stiles throws himself at Derek. He presses his lips to the soldier’s and is relieved when Derek starts kissing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erica never planned to marry me, it was always about Boyd.” Stiles explains. “I’m sorry I left you the other morning. And I’m sorry I was cold to you. I was freaking out about my duty to my kingdom and that I had to marry Erica. And then when Erica explained her plan, I wanted to tell you right away but she made me promise not to say anything until she was gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles.” Derek interrupts, pressing a light kiss to the Prince's forehead. “It’s okay, I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott finds them a minute later in a very compromising position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride is awkward, Scott’s blush still present on his face. But Stiles doesn’t care because Derek’s fingers are intertwined with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make camp for the night and Stiles doesn’t even think twice about sharing his tent with Derek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep watch, I guess.” Scott says sarcastically. Stiles gives him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to do this?” Derek asks, motioning to the beds. “Should we push-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek chokes on a surprised inhale. “I - what? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Stiles replies confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Derek breathes. “Lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek strips himself down to his underwear quickly. He then gets to work on Stiles, removing each article of clothing slowly, giving Stiles plently of time to change his mind. Once they’re both in nothing but their underwear, he presses their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss quickly turns heated, Stiles wanting to move it along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” He asks, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your back.” Derek instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles lays down and takes his underwear off slowly. He’s almost positive Derek can hear his heart racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ navel, earning a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything we could use as lube?” Derek asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles can’t help but laugh. He pulls a small bottle out of his bag. “Erica left this for me before she left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek smirks, popping open the bottle and slicking up his finger. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek traces his hole slowly, not pressing in yet. Stiles is just about to start begging when Derek finally slips his finger in. Stiles gasps at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek works him open slowly, almost too slowly. Stiles is writhing and panting by the time Derek finally pushes in. The stretch is slow; a torturous mix of pain and pleasure. Derek grunts when he finally bottoms out. Stiles breathes slowly as he adjusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek leans down to kiss him and the pressure is just right. Stiles moans, lips pressed to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can move.” He mumbles against Derek’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek moves his hips slowly at first, eliciting pretty moans from the boy below him. He speeds up slightly, already feeling his release pool in his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek.” Stiles moans brokenly. “I’m gonna cum, I need to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek reaches his hands between them to jerk Stiles off in time with his thrusts. He gets a few strokes in before Stiles is shooting hot, white stripes between them. He fucks Stiles through his orgasm, spilling into him not long after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collapses next to Stiles, both of them sweaty and panting. Stiles rolls over to tuck his head under Derek’s chin. Derek presses a kiss to the Prince’s forehead before they both drift off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe to ride in an enclosed space with you two?” Scott asks the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes. “Derek will behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m kind of glad I don’t have to live in the Reyes kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Derek asks at the same time that Stiles says “Me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott blushes. “I sort of have this crush on one of the new girls in the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison?” Derek asks. Scott nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains the cranberry muffins.” Stiles laughs. “Why did you agree to come with me, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my duty.” Scott says, mocking Stiles’ usual serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles punches him in the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrive back at the Stilinski kingdom in record time. Stiles opts to meet with his father right away instead of making his way down to Derek’s bedroom in the barracks. Since Boyd is gone, Derek has his own room. Stiles plans to take advantage of that for as long as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you returning here without Erica means that the wedding didn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She ran off with-” Stiles stops himself. He doesn’t want to get Boyd in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyd? I figured. He was very insistent on accompanying you.” There’s a hint of a smile on his father’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Reyes says he will honor the agreement even without the marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. I’ll send him a letter to ensure him I feel the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, cool.” Stiles says nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about you and Derek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Stiles sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father chuckles. “It’s my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, me and Derek are together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves his father's office and runs straight to the barracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I will live happily ever after, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave me something :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>